


Persephone - Queen of Pomegranates

by Crown_heights1899



Series: Olympus: Modern retellings of classic myths [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic), Olympus - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_heights1899/pseuds/Crown_heights1899
Summary: Persephone seeks a new life on Olympus, away from her sheltering mother.Everything was as she expected.well.... almost everything.She expected extravagant and outrageous parties, garish dresses and a constant buzz of activity as the many Gods fulfilled their roles.What she hadn't expected was the arrival of him with his darkness, jewels, kingdom and crown.She didn't expect her life to change quite this much, but would she ever want it any other way?





	1. Chapter One- Maiden Of Spring

Flowers of all hues danced around the spring maiden. Her pink hair blossomed as buds grew and thrived from her exuberance. Some kind of aura was radiating from her, one which caused all beings, nymphs and mortals alike, to return the infectious smile and cheerful greetings. Pollen fell from her fingertips with the grace of snowflakes, bringing life to the earth around her.

Trees bowed to their Lady while the long grass swished and swayed aside to ease her journey towards the quaint little temple she and her mother resided in. The polished white marble shone from across the valley in the summer sun, a truly stunning sight for a being- immortal or human- to behold. Gold details depicting the work of the mother and daughter duo ran from wall to wall, the reflected light shimmering off the dewy leaves and petals, as if a million diamonds had worked their way into the plants to enhance the beauty of nature further.

"Kore!" a feminine voice exclaimed, the Goddess Demeter calling out to her daughter from the steps of their temple.

The pink haired Goddess snapped her head in the direction of her mother and sprinted, fast as lightning, towards her. The elder woman withheld a hearty laugh as her daughter practically skidded to a halt before her, cheeks the same colour as her hair, puffed out like that of a gerbils as she desperately drew in air. As much as she was a farmer, she never was one for short and sudden bursts of energy, preferring endurance based exercises. After a short minute of panting she smiled up at Demeter with a sugar-sweet glint in her eyes. 

The Harvest Goddess pretended to be ignorant of what it was that elated Persephone that morning.

"Heavens child, it's as if you've been chosen as the new Queen of the Gods," Demeter's face almost cringed at what she had implied there, "what in all of Tartarus has gotten into you?"

Kore giggled at her mother.

"Mama, do not be so foolish, you know it was the news Hermes shared with me this fine morning. I am going to Olympus, Mama! Is that not cause enough for a celebration?" 

Demeter's only response was a teary-eyed smile and a warm embrace as the sound of a chariot landing filled the surrounding air, carried on the breeze like a trumpet, announcing the arrival of the maiden's new life on Olympus with the other deities. 

The arrival of her destiny.

Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt and the finest marksman in all the cosmos stepped off the vehicle, gently petting her horses as she made her way towards the farmers. She bowed lowly to Demeter, a quiet "my Lady" uttered out of respect for the Grain Goddess. Kore could not help but draw her eyes from her mother and stare at Artemis. 

She had never seen another God or Goddess in her life, save for Demeter, and so she was thoroughly shocked by Artemis' unconventional beauty. 

Her eyebrows were full and a deep brown, framing her hazel eyes which matched the forest in which she spent so much of her time. Cherry hair was braided in a half-up, half-down style typical of the immortal culture, but the curls of the lower section cascaded far past Artemis' shoulders, finally ending in the small of her back. Sharp cheekbones added to the ethereal appearance of the Goddess, yet they also gave her a dangerous edge- likely in relation to her occupation. 

Persephone eyed the bow slung around Artemis carefully. Finely crafted from a Titanium-Aluminium alloy for durability and ease of movement. It was certainly of Hephaestus' hand, for no other God had quite the knack for creating metal weaponry as he had. 

A pale hand, covered in a black leather glove extended towards Persephone, who returned her own smaller, more delicate one to the Huntress.

"A pleasure to meet you Persephone, Lady of Spring," Artemis greeted with a kind smile, flecks of gold shining in her irises as the sunlight hit them.

"And the same to you, Lady Artemis of the Hunt,"

Smiling at her daughter for remembering one of the many manners and customs taught to her over the years, Demeter wiped a single tear from her eye.

At least her Kore would be safe on Olympus.

At least she would be away from _him_.


	2. Chapter Two- Back In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is left intrigued by a vacant seat at the summit of the Gods.

Loud chatter filled the room Persephone was sat in; gods all excitedly babbling amongst themselves, sharing the latest rumours and love affairs.

The walls surrounding her were a bright white, gold leaf forming ever changing pictures of the glories of the Gods. Gold of a similar shade formed the large table she found herself seated at; a white marble chair detailed with light pink flowers and scenes of springtime beneath her.

Only two chairs remained empty; Demeter's white marble chair coated in lime green images of barley, maize and all manners of food creating plantlife; and a deep black obsidian throne to the left of Zeus'. Persephone's brows furrowed at who laid claim to the chair, knowing of no God to represent such darkness. A glare directed towards her from Hera, Queen of the Gods, startled her from her musings.   
What had she done to upset Hera?

A sudden realisation flooded her mind like the first spring showers did to her flower fields. She was Zeus' daughter- a living reminder to Hera that her husband had cheated with their sister. Persephone hung her head in shame, heat rising up her neck. She hadn't seen the worried and regretful look Hera sent her way, obviously not having meant to intimidate or upset the young Goddess in the way she had.

The booming voice of the King of the Gods cut through all conversations in the room- ordering them to silence without having to utter the word. As the attention of Hera and (a now very concerned) Artemis was drawn from Persephone she felt herself relax, the blush across her face and chest fading little by little.

The assembly of Gods began to discuss and debate important issues which Persephone had never considered as problematic until this. One topic she found herself particularly drawn to was the Underworld. She had never heard of that realm before, or it's ruler, however she now assumed whoever that ruled may be, they were the owner of the large obsidian throne by Hera.

Kore only realised she had been staring at the richly coloured throne when Artemis waved her hand before her. Persephone shook her head out, small cherry blossoms forming in her hair to show her embarrassment. All the Gods had their heads turned towards her expectantly- Hera held a patient smile (which Persephone sweetly returned), and Zeus a look of exasperation.

"My dearest Persephone, what I had told the lords and ladies before us is that you are to be wed to a lord." Persephone's heart stopped and Hestia went to argue. She was supposed to be a goddess of eternal maiden hood- merely weeks away from swearing in as Artemis had. Would she have to give all of that up for a man she would barely know?  
"As your father I have a particular man in mind" he continued, unphased by her distraught expression. "However, to make it fair to all those who have asked and pleaded me for your hand, we shall allow you to choose from your suitors. You have three weeks to decide."

Three weeks. In three weeks time she would either be swearing her life to maintaining her virginity, or she would be at an altar being married to someone she had no chance to know.   
In three weeks her life would change.

Forever.


	3. Chapter Three- Eternal Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devastated by the shocking news, Persephone returns to one thing that's never betrayed her. Nature.  
Now a week closer to her deadline, Persephone is tired of suitors begging and pleading for her.  
She is tired of men.  
That is until she meets a mysterious stranger in the Garden.

Suitors had caused Persephone's room to become cluttered with gifts of all shapes and sizes, albeit a few gifts were only from friendly Gods welcoming her to Olympus, the majority were the result of her suitors. The three most keen for her hand were Ares, Hermes and Apollo.

Ares had approached her first, practically throwing every male in the vicinity aside to speak with her. He had presented a full suit of fitted armour, delicately detailed in a similar style to her chair at the Olympus Assembly. Of course she had thanked him graciously and, in all honesty, she would find a good use for it when training with Athena and Artemis as she so loved to do.

Hermes had been more discreet over his affections towards the Spring Maiden, sending her messages and poems of love. Where it was a sweet gesture, he should perhaps have left the poetry writing to the God of Poetry and Music, Apollo, for in short: it was dire. She did find it attractive, however, that Hermes was attempting to court her rather than smother her with lavish, expensive and frankly unnecessary materialistic goods. After all, what she wanted in a husband was someone who cared for her, not the wealth or status he could provide her with.

Apollo, she believed, was an arrogant and cocky bastard.

He had laid claim to her as "his girl", confident her heart was won over by his good looks alone.

If only he could take a hint.

Persephone couldn't believe he was Artemis' twin brother most days. His hubris was overwhelming, where Artemis was humble (unless it came to archery where she would admittedly become a little big-headed- deservedly so, however.).  
His features were softened and almost childish where Artemis held high, sharp cheekbones and an angular jaw, giving her the appearance of one of the deadly animals she would hunt.

Two weeks into her dilemma, Kore found herself sat in the Olympic palace gardens, Queen Hera only a few hundred feet away on the patio, lazily smoking a cigarette as she updated her online media profiles.

Persephone took the bud of a flower between her thumb and forefinger, allowing her godly gifts to enhance the growth of the plant. In mere seconds a fully bloomed rose stood where a bud once was, gold flickering through the petals signifying the touch of a goddess. She smiled as she recalled how much Aphrodite had loved her roses, assigning them as a symbol of Aphrodite as a gift to the Goddess of Beauty who, in return, pledged the help of herself and her son, Eros, God of Love, in finding an acceptable suitor for the young girl.

Of course, all attempts thus far had failed them. Persephone was still cursed with the same desperate suitors. It had come to a point where Persephone no longer cared who she would choose, just so long as all the bargaining for her attention would end. She hadn't been focusing on her suitors anyway. Not really. Her mind had been occupied with other thoughts. Thoughts of a dark obsidian throne sat in the pristine white halls of Olympus. Thoughts of the mysterious and elusive King of the Underworld who owned the aforementioned chair.

She wondered what he was like. How bright were his eyes? Did he have freckles? Was there a particular animal or plant he loved?

_Was he single?_

Immediately she banished the thought from her head. No king would be single still. Not after the millennia they had been alive for.

A white petal fell from her head. One she didn't recognise.

Rushing to the nearby pond, Persephone gazed at the flowers adorning her hair. White petals as an exterior with a yellow centre.

_Narcissus_.

The word whispered in her head until she named the new flower such.

Kore closed her eyes to fully embrace the gorgeous scent of the flowers now in full bloom in her hair and around her kneeling form.   
When she reopened them, a trail of the white and yellow beauties ran into the woodland surrounding the Palace Gardens.

Cautiously, she made her way over to the tree line, peering into the darker, eerily silent woodland. Taking small, tiptoeing steps she followed the trail deeper into the trees, disappearing behind their blanket of green.

The trail grew more intense until it spread into a clearing full of the flowers, all in full bloom. The aroma drew Persephone in before her mind could register the figure sat calmly on a log staring at her, curious as to why she had strayed so far for what they considered a commonplace flower.

Persephone's eyes widened as she noted the dark figure, her emeralds meeting head-on with his rubies.

She knew who this was without having to ask.

This was the man with the obsidian throne.


	4. Chapter Four- No one. No one but him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Persephone chooses a suitor. And she’ll have no one. No one but him.

“Still no luck?” 

Eros' smooth voice called out from behind the short hedge bordering Artemis' garden. Persephone turned and smiled at her friend.

"How could you tell?" she replied cheekily to him. Eros shrugged in response, suggesting it was just a part of him being the God of Love. He hopped over the hedge and knelt beside Persephone, watching her tend the flowers.

Three weeks had passed far too quickly in the opinions of both Gods. Eros couldn't bear to see such a joyous Goddess in a miserable relationship, but he knew that would now be her fate due to his failure.

There were obvious reasons as to why Kore detested her father's proclamation, however, one truly stood out. In both sleep and wakefulness, she would find herself staring into ruby red eyes, dark as blood and sharp as the very same jewels deep in the Earth. Two sets of thick, black lashes framed them perfectly, cutting through the red like the protective rock down below. Ice blue bangs had fallen into those deep, deadly eyes, both a contrast and a compliment to his dark features. How in all of Tartarus could she be married to another man if all her thoughts were overflowing with images of him?

_Images of him and her._

A narcissus flower bloomed under Persephone's fingertips as her mind wandered deeper into the rabbit hole that was the mystery man.

_Well, not such a mystery now_.

She had of course known he was the King of the Underworld, and after bribing Artemis and Athena into telling her the fables and tales surrounding that place, she had discovered his name.

_Hades_.

At the thought of his name, a warm blush crawled up her neck. Once she had become pinker than her hair a giggle bubbled out of her throat, causing Eros to stare at her with a knowing grin.

"You don't want to choose one of the suitors. You're in love with somebody else."

He left the statement hanging in the air for a while, allowing Persephone adequate time to find the words she needed.

"Not so much love," she began, stuttering slightly as she did so, "I'm just interested in him. He's so... different from everybody else on Olympus and, I can't lie, I admire that. Maybe it even attracts me a little."

The God nodded, not yet asking who it was. Knowing the maiden next to him as well as he did lead him to believe he'd find out later, likely before the assembly when Zeus asked for her choice of suitor.

And that hour came around far too quickly for anybody's liking.

Persephone studied the room before her. Ares was clean from dried ichor and mud for what was presumably the first time in his immortal life. Apollo sat across from him with a smug smile and winked at Kore, who nearly gagged in disgust. At the far end of the table sat Hermes who had combed his wild mop of curly red hair into something more presentable. He smiled hopefully at the maiden. If she were to pick one of them, it would be the sweet, funny and cutesy Hermes. But she wouldn't. Because one God present caught her eye.

To the left of her jovial father sat Hades, high upon his obsidian throne. He threw glares at almost everybody in the room. Almost everybody.

When his eyes met Persephone's sweet smile his glare faltered and was replaced by something sweeter- the closest thing to a smile she had ever seen him emote. He averted his gaze quickly and shifted in the throne, choosing to resume his staring contest with the other present deities.

Zeus addressed the assembled with an overly exaggerated smile on his face, earning a very obvious eye-roll from Hades- something the King of the Gods chose to overlook. Instead, he spoke directly to Persephone.

"My dearest daughter, have you picked a man you wish to wed?"

Persephone inhaled deeply, steeling herself for what she was about to do.

She nodded.

"Would you care to tell us all which of the fine suitors you have chosen?"

It was less of a question and more of a statement, but regardless, Persephone knew her answer.

She stared her father dead in his light purple eyes.

"None of them."

A sound of confusion rippled through the Gods; even Hades wore a countenance of intrigue.

"I will have no one," She continued, "No one but him."

Bravely, she pointed at Hades who, in return, almost gave himself whiplash from how rapidly he had recoiled in shock.

Each and every God stared, dumbfounded, between Persephone and the now vulnerable looking King of the Underworld. The silence was cut through sharply by Thanatos and his twin brother Hypnos erupting into fits of laughter at the expense of their king. Persephone watched with interest as hades smiled broadly.

"Come on now, boys, I'm completely irresistible- the whole Underworld knows that." Hades winked at them and the two howled louder at the sarcasm of their king. It was an amusing sight to behold. The feared King of the Underworld conversing in a colloquial fashion with two revered chthonic deities- Death and Sleep. Many of the Gods appeared unaccustomed to seeing a King address subjects of his in such a friendly and casual fashion, but that was just something that made him all the more attractive... in Persephone's mind at least.

"You can't be serious!"

A hellish scream from a now enraged Apollo cut the light moment short. Red in the face enough to rival Hermes' hair, he stood up, shouting obscenities as he ranted, arguing he was far superior to Hades in absolutely every area. Said God's jaw clenched along with his fist. Apollo was suddenly silenced as the God of the Dead rose from his throne, bident aimed at a deadly angle towards the Sun God.

Hades had killed a Titan with the very same weapon. He'd have no problem issuing the same treatment to a lesser deity.

"Sit. Down." He commanded sternly, teeth gritted and eyebrows furrowed. His face softened after Apollo had obediently followed his orders, shrinking into a ball in his chair. Hades approached Persephone, bident disappearing with a simple wave of his hand. He stood a mere foot away from her before quietly questioning her.

"Do you mean that? You'll have no other than me?"

The ruby eyes which enchanted and bewitched Persephone in the gardens did so again with the deep emotion they contained. Stricken by them, she could only nod, blush furiously, and stutter out a strangled 'Yes' in response to his question. As she did so her pupils grew to nearly double their size, purely from the terror of what his reaction would be.

Two firm, warm hands took her own.

"Then should your father permit it," Hades took a pointed glance at his younger brother, making him shrink into his golden throne and nod in compliance, "I will have no other than you as my bride..." he paused momentarily to smile at her kindly, lacing their fingers together, "and Queen"

Eros' face erupted into a wide, gleaming smile. He had felt the sentiments behind the words of Hades. They were real, raw, and pure. His feelings for Persephone weren't those of lust, unlike how many others felt towards her. Instead, Eros could sense how Hades wished to worship Persephone; treat her as a Queen, respect her, laugh with her, tend to her every need, and love only her for all eternity.

Where the heart of the Love God soared, just past him and sat next to Persephone's vacant seat another plummeted. Artemis had never felt more distraught. She had warned Kore through the stories she had told her of the Underworld. Hades was an old, cruel king in her mind, and she had no reason to believe he could ever feel for her friend as deeply as she did him. She hung her head in resignation and walked away from the room, closing the grand doors behind her as she readied her chariot to return home.

A stray tear fell down Artemis' cheek.

Why would Persephone condemn herself to such a fate?

Why would she condemn herself to him?


	5. Chapter Five- Knowing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know someone after you’ve become engaged to them is never an ideal situation, yet somehow this..... this feels right. To Persephone at least.

Zeus had accepted Hades as a more than ideal husband for his daughter- shocked that his eldest brother was finally coming out of his defensive and lonely shell.

Many other Olympians were upset by the news; Ares and Apollo among the most vocal about it. After Artemis' brisk exit the others began to file out rather rapidly, only four deities: Eros, Aphrodite, Thanatos and Hypnos, stopping to congratulate the couple. Persephone was grateful for this however as it left her alone with Hades (who's fingers were still intertwined with her own protectively) for the first time. She smiled up at him, thankful such a handsome and powerful deity found her to be a suitable wife. To be his Queen.

Only one blinding issue faced her now.

_What in all of Tartarus were they to talk about?_

Just as she began to wrack her brain for any conversation starters, Hades began apologising.

"I'm sorry I just vanished in the gardens the other day I..... I was terrified. I've never seen someone as beautiful and full of life as you. In all honesty, I think you put Aphrodite to shame," He chuckled nervously and nibbled at his lower lip. Kore smiled a little wider at the compliment, a blush covering her face for the millionth time that day.

"That's quite alright. I can't blame you, I was about to do the same. You have a rather intimidating presence but it's incredibly attractive."

A stray lock of pink hair fell into her equally pink face, quickly getting tucked behind her ear by Hades. As his hand trailed across her face, it left a burning and tingling electric sensation. Slowly, she let her head rest into his palm, which gently cupped her cheek. She swore that nothing had ever felt as right as this. As right as him.

Hades' hand left her face and she felt the absence of heat immediately. Kore pouted a little, trying to guilt the King, her fiancé, into returning it. Instead, he chuckled lowly, slowly backing away and pulling her with him. She followed with no question, her curious nature subsiding as she shadowed the King of Darkness.

A smirk crossed her face at the thought of what her mother would say. What her mother would do, if she found out about their impending union. She didn't fret over how her mother would disapprove, but rather found joy in that fact, letting it further fuel her desire for Hades.

He led them down to the same pond Persephone had first laid her eyes upon the mysterious flower that had bloomed in her hair. The first time she had laid her eyes upon him. They sat together, and Hades began fiddling with blades of grass. As they talked Persephone noticed a narcissus flower blooming from where his fingertips had met the ground. The same flower that led her to him.

Once it was fully bloomed, she stared in awe.

_How was he able to do that?_

_Only her mother and she could manipulate plants in such a way._

He noticed her baffled expression and gave a gentle smile to the struggling flower.

"They're the only thing that grows freely in the Fields of Asphodel." His voice was shaky and full of emotion, presenting the vulnerable and emotional man Persephone was unused to seeing. She took one of his large hands in her own, causing him to look at her.

"We'll see if I can't change that."

Immediately her head was brought to his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. They stayed like that for hours, Hades absent-mindedly playing with her hair and placing light kisses on the crown of her head; a narcissus blooming in the place his lips met her hair each time.

Persephone learnt all sorts of facts about Hades; his favourite fruit happened to be the same as hers, the pomegranate; he had an assortment of dogs, the most noteworthy being Cerberus the three-headed hell hound guarding the gates of Hades. Persephone was far more amused that Hades had essentially named the fearsome guardian to his kingdom 'Spot', a tame name given the circumstances; Hades loved to read when he wasn't preoccupied with judging souls and running the Underworld; and, contrary to popular belief, he loved parties, he just wasn't fond of the lavish extravagance his siblings on Olympus insisted on. He was far quieter and reserved than them all, taking after the eldest of the six traitors in that way. His sister Hestia was definitely an influence on him.

Hades was wise as Athena, kind as Eros, funny as Hermes and strong as Ares. One thing that made him different from all others, bar Hestia and Demeter, was his modesty. All other Gods bragged about a certain feat, power or object under their belt. But not Hades. Hades preferred to credit others, for example even though he alone locked the Titans away in Tartarus, he allowed Zeus to take the glory for it and go on to rule Olympus as a result.

The sun began to set and as it did so Hades became increasingly worried about her returning to her newly shared house with Artemis and Athena before it became too late, after all, Olympus could be very dangerous for a young lady after nightfall. A proposition of hers caught Hades off guard.

"Could I stay in the Underworld with you tonight?"


	6. Chapter Six- The Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone’s first visit to the Underworld. She doesn’t want to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see new chapters before I post them on here then go add the book to your library on WattPad! Find it on my account @ frxnki3 !! We’re up to chapter 11 there!

Moonlight seeped in through the small gap in the heavy crimson curtains. Persephone rolled over to check the time of night. A red LED screen flashed back the time. 08:00.

Confusion flooded her mind. It was usually light by this time, but upon further inspection by opening the curtains enough to poke her head through, she discovered night time still covered the land of the dead.

_This is why nothing grows down here, you dork._

Since she was in a new location and her inquisitive side had returned to her, Persephone slipped out of the dark oak doors and into the hallway.

In contrast to the bedroom, the hall surrounding her was bright and bustling, the sounds of servants shuffling around the many different rooms of the palace reaching her from the distance. A waft of delicious smelling air passed her. Nose turning to the direction of the smell, Persephone followed it to where it appeared to source. She opened the (much smaller) set of doors and set foot into what she presumed was the kitchen.

Stunned silence met her. Nymphs of all types stopped to turn and gaze at the young Goddess, only used to Thanatos entering each morning to tell them when the king awoke, then for his lunch and dinner orders. Aforementioned God stumbled in the doors behind Persephone, midway through a phone conversation.

"His Lord has a guest and it appears she's awake- oh, hello milady," He gave a casual bow, hanging up the phone call and put a hand on her shoulder, "everyone this is Persephone, Lord Hades' fiancée, Persephone this is the kitchen staff here at the palace. Breakfast is similar every day and for any other meals you can just shoot me a text to have it arranged."

Slightly overwhelmed Persephone nodded. She took a look around the gathered staff, all peering at her cautiously. They all seemed well-rested and healthy, unlike the nymphs on Olympus who were worked into the ground by Zeus' greed and gluttony. Hades had impressed her with his kindness once again. One of the nymphs, a red-haired one, stepped forward.

"Hello my Lady, I'm Minthe, it's a pleasure to meet our future Queen," Persephone could hear the venom in her voice, "Please, allow me to give you a tour of the palace."

She gave a sickly sweet smile and Thanatos agreed with the proposal, deeming it a 'wonderful idea'. Kore allowed for Minthe to lead the way out and followed behind silently, watching as Thanatos motioned to his phone. She looked down at the rose gold one in her own hand- a gift from Hades she received the previous evening. Escape plan sorted.

To her credit, Minthe actually gave a rather informative tour to Persephone, however, the tone changed dramatically when they reached the gardens.

————

Hades woke up with a jolt.

_ **Where was Persephone?** _


End file.
